


Bathroom Stalls

by drarry-got-married (zoseph)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoseph/pseuds/drarry-got-married





	1. Bathroom Stalls

Harry was walking around the Hogwarts courtyard with Ron and Hermione. He could hardly believe that it was already his fifth year at the school. He was thinking back to his first year at Hogwarts when Ron snapped him out of his reverie. "There's Malfoy. I wonder what the stupid git's up to this year." Harry turned and noticed Malfoy was laughing and gesturing towards the trio. Hermione placed her hand on Ron's arm and started to steer him in the other direction with Harry following them. "Just ignore him Ron, he has nothing to say that's worth hearing." Ron mumbled an unintelligible response but went along with her. The trio trudged off into the direction of the Gryffyndor dormitories to see that all their possessions were in the proper place. As Harry was walking he felt something hit him in the back of his head followed by the sound of snickering. He turned back around to see Malfoy doubling over with laughter. Seeing Harry look at him he straightened up and smirked at Harry. "What're you going to do about it Potter?" Harry just shook his head and began to walk off again but Ron stopped. "Oh piss off malfoy." Malfoy stopped laughing and glared at Ron. "What was that Weasley? Have you decided to grow a backbone and stick up for your little boyfriend over here? Silly me this whole time I thought you had something for the mudblood." With that insult hurled at Hermione, Harry could take it no more. "What's your problem Malfoy? Why don't you just leave us alone for one year. We have more important things to worry about than your petty insults." For a moment silence surrounded the group. Then Malfoy began to laugh again. "Oh look boys Potters finally going to stand up for himself. Maybe if he had been doing that his whole life everyone he hung out with wouldn't have been in so much danger." Harry felt a hot rage engulf him and he hurled himself at Malfoy. Stunned Draco fell to the ground easily but as soon as he got his wits about him he started fighting back. The boys rolled around on the ground throwing punches at each other. Ron laughed at the chaos while Hermione tried to grab the back of Harry's shirt but she couldn't get a hold of it in the middle of the fray. "Mr. potter! Mr. Malfoy! What are you two doing!?" The voice of Professor McGonagall caused both boys to stop and jump to their feet. Harry opened his mouth to speak but Professor McGonagall raised her hand to silence to him. "On second thought I don't want to know Mr. Potter. Both of you will report to my classroom for a detention after dinner. And you will both be on time." Draco and Harry both nodded. "Good. Now I expect both of you to go make sure your things are in order, and I don't want to see anything like this again." Draco stalked off in the direction of the dungeons with Crab and Goyle trailing behind him.

"Harry! What were you thinking?" Harry stormed off to the Gryffndor dormitory without responding to Hermione's question. Hermione started to follow but Ron held her back. "Give him some space and let him cool down Hermione. He'll talk to us later." Ron and Hermione let Harry get ahead of them before following behind him. As Harry was walking he felt something drip down his face. He lifted his hand to his lip and noticed he was bleeding, in his rage he didn't even feel the pain. The sight of the blood filled Harry with bitterness. Harry walked to the dormitory in an angry blur. He went straight to his room and threw himself onto his bed. It wasn't long before he heard someone come in the room. "Harry how's the face?" Harry flipped over to respond to Ron's question. "I'm not sure, I haven't looked and I can't feel anything. How's it look to you?" Ron studied Harry's face for a few seconds before replying. "Well mate, you've got a cut on your lip which is still bleeding. There's also blood on your shirt. so you might want to clean up. However I would like to say the look on Malfoy's face when you tackled him was priceless." Harry smiled gratefully at his friend. He then got up and walked towards his chest and grabbed a new shirt. "Well damn. This was my favorite shirt." It was true Harry had had this grey shirt since his first year at Hogwarts. Ron shrugged. "Well Hermione's got a lecture waiting for you when you're ready." Ron left the room so Harry could clean up. After Harry washed the blood he noticed that Ron had been telling the truth. There was a cut right above his lip. When he placed his hand there it felt tender to the touch. Harry sighed before going downstairs to face the wrath of Hermione. "Harry! What on earth were you doing! You could've been hurt! And now you've been given detention on the first day back! I told both of you to ignore him, why didn't you?" Ron snorted at Hermione's outburst. "Hermione did you see Malfoy as he walked away? He's way worse off then Harry. He can handle himself." Hermione just shook her head. Before either one could go on Harry stepped in. "I know I shouldn't have done it Hermione. He was just getting under my skin alright, you guys are really important to me. You're my best friends and I just didn't want him to keep talking to you that way. I'll go to the detention like I'm supposed to then we'll be done with it okay?" Hermione sighed deeply but nodded. "Well we best head to dinner then." The group made there way to the feast hall where the meal went on as usual. They heard the usual welcoming speeches and said hello to their other friends. Draco was pushed to the back of Harry's mind, hidden but not completely gone.  
~~~  
Harry left the feast hall feeling good until he started his way towards McGonagalls office. When he reached the room he waited a second before entering. He saw Draco already standing with the professor. "Nice of you to join us Potter." Drcao said with a sneer. Harry held his temper and said nothing instead looking at the professor expectantly. "Boys I am very disappointed in the display of violence from earlier. It wil not be tolerated and it will not happen again. Tonight you will be cleaning one of the boys lavatories. In order for you to actually learn something from this you will not be allowed to use magic so I'll be needing your wands." Harry was stunned at McGonagalls request but quietly gave away his wand. Draco was not so willing as he handed over his wand. "This is preposterous. I should not be forced to clean like a muggle! My father will be hearing about this!!" McGonagall just sighed at him."I'm sure he will Mr. Malfoy. Now you two each grab a bucket and follow me." Harry picked up a bucket filled with soapy water that had a rag wrapped around the handle. This was the first time he could think of anyone having to clean at Hogwarts except for the house elves. Draco picked his up as well and glared at McGonagalls back as she led them to the boys bathroom. "You two will need to scrub the floor clean. I will be coming to check on you in a couple of hours. I expect you two will get along in my absence." With that McGonagall left the two boys alone in the bathroom. Harry glanced at Malfoy before setting his bucket down and getting on his hands and knees. He dipped the rag in the water and started to scrub. It felt like he was back at the Dursley's cleaning up Dudley's mess. Harry noticed Draco still hadn't moved. "Are you just going to stand there? Time will go by faster if you actually do something." Draco said nothing but he joined Harry on the ground. Harry felt Draco watching him clean. "What are you staring at?" Draco finally grabbed his rag and dipped it in the water before replying. "It's just weird that you know what you're doing." Harry watched as Malfoy began to scrub the floor. He was surprised there was no malice in Draco's voice, just curiosity. "I was raised by muggles. I know how to clean a floor." Malfoy nodded and for a moment the two worked in a comfortable silence. After a few moments Harry spoke. "Why do you hate us so much? We don't do anything to you and you're so vicious to us." Malfoy took his time before replying. "I don't hate you. I don't hate any of you. It's just appearances you know. My father is who he is and your father was who he was. They weren't fond of each other and my father isn't fond of you. It just sort of rubs off I guess." Harry thought about what Draco had said. He watched Draco cleaning and noticed he had lean firm muscles on his arms. Harry absentmindedly went to dunk his rag in the water and knocked it onto himself. "Bloody hell!" Harry's shirt was soaking wet and sticking to him. Draco started to laugh and Harry turned to glare at him when he noticed Draco looking him up and down no longer laughing. Suddenly feeling self conscious Harry looked at his shirt and saw you could see right through it. "That shirt isn't covering much Potter. You might as well take it off." Harry snapped his head back up not sure if he had heard Draco right. However he couldn't mistake the smoldering look in Draco's eyes. Slowly Harry lifted his shirt off. He tried to wring it out but it didn't help much. Harry saw that Draco's eyes were now traveling all over his body lingering on his lower abdomen. It excited him in a way that Ginny or Cho's eyes never had. Harry bit his lip and Draco looked him right in the eyes. "You shouldn't bite your lip like that Potter." Harry bit it again before saying anything. "Why not?" Draco leaned close into Harry's face. "Because. It makes me want to do it too." Before Harry had time to respond Draco was on top of him with his mouth on Harry's. Harry opened his mouth hungrily and curled his fingers in Draco's hair. He gave it a slight tug and Draco moaned into Harry's mouth. Draco pushed Harry to the ground so that he was resting on Harry's body. Harry felt something hard pressed into his leg and he felt some part of him harden in return. Draco gripped harry's bottom lip between his teeth and bit down gently. Harry put his hands up the back of Draco's shirt and ran his hand over his skin. Draco lifted himself off Harry in order to rip his shirt. Harry sat back up and the boys looked at each other. Harry saw the desire in Daco's eyes and was reaffirmed of this when he saw the bulge in Draco's pants. Draco reached his hand out and stroked Harry's face. "I'm sorry for the cruel words. I didn't mean them. I don't ever want to hurt you again Harry." Harry kissed Draco deeply on the lips, less passionate now more loving. The boys caressed each other's bodys and Harry stroked Draco's face. Slowly Draco trailed his hand down Harry's body stopping when he reached his stomach. Harry inhaled sharply with pleasure. Draco started kissing with more passion again and continued to trail is hand to the top of harry's pants. Slowly he undid the button on Harry's pants. Harry pulled away in order to take them all the way off and Draco did the same. Harry stopped and looked at Draco when he got to his briefs. Draco nodded slowly and together they both removed them. Harry gazed in awe at the erect structure Draco had. Draco inched closer to Harry and kissed him. "Turn around." Harry followed Draco's demand. He began breathing heavily in anticipation. He felt the tips of Draco's finger trail down his back. Soon he felt the touch of Draco's erection against his legs. "Are you ready for this Harry?" "Yes." Harry said in a breathy voice. Draco mumbled a spell under his breath and Harry could feel the lubrication on Draco. Draco then slowly entered Harry from behind. "Ahhh" Harry felt himself getting filled by Draco. Draco started thrusting a rhythm starting slow and gaining speed until Harry felt himself began to climax. "Draco!" Harry shouted Draco's name as he felt his body wrack with pleasure. He expelled his orgasm all over the floor. Draco was still inside him pounding away. Soon Harry felt Draco raking his nails down his back. "Oh Harry" Draco shouted in a hoarse voice. Draco pulled out of harry and lay down next to him. He pulled Harry into a loving embrace. Harry lay his head on Draco's chest and listened to his heart. "It beats for you Harry. it has since the moment I saw you." Harry looked up at Draco before whispering "I love you." Draco kissed Harry deeply and whispered back "And I love you."


	2. Umbridge Rules

"Oh piss Umbridge has made another one her ridiculous rules!" Harry looked to where Ron was reading. "Boys and girls are not allowed to be within 6 inches of each other. Bloody hell." Harry snickered at the rule, it wouldn't be hurting him in any way. It said nothing about the distance between boys. Harry had been meeting Draco in secret ever since the bathroom incident. His invisibility cloak had come in handy, Harry often wondered if his dad have ever used it to meet his mom at night. Harry remembered he was actually meeting Draco tonight and a familiar smile tugged at his lips. "Oi what're you smiling about? This isn't a good thing Harry!" Harry quickly dropped his smile. "Nothing it's just funny she thinks people will actually follow that rule." Ron looked at Harry as if he didn't believe him, but then shrugged. The boys walked back to the Gryffindor dormitories in a comfortable silence. It was getting late and Harry was getting antsy, but he knew he couldn't leave till Ron was asleep. "I'm gonna head to bed now, I'm really tired." Harry climbed into bed. "Yeah, me too." He heard Ron follow and get into his own bed. He knew Ron was tired, they had been in the library actually doing homework all day. It wasn't long before Harry heard the familiar sound of Ron's snoring coming from his bed. Harry cautiously climbed out of bed. He grabbed his cloak from under his pillow where he had hid it earlier. He moved the blankets around so that it appeared like he was underneath them, then pulled the cloak over himself and crept out of the room. He left the dormitories and walked into the dark hallway. He used the Marauders Map to check for anyone else roaming the halls, the coast was clear. He started heading for their special spot, the bathroom they had been forced to clean as punishment. The same bathroom where they made love for the first time. Harry was getting the funny feeling in his stomach, the one he always got when he thought of Draco. It was so much more to him than the physical stuff, he truly loved Draco. He saw past his harsh exterior and saw the vulnerable person Draco was. Draco's father was behind Draco's attitude and Harry knew if he could get his friends to give him a chance they would see it too. But Harry also knew Draco's father would kill him if he ever found out, so they kept it all a secret. Harry was at the bathroom now, he walked in and went to the farthest stall. No one ever used this bathroom but they used that one as a precaution. If someone came in they would hear them and Harry would have time to get under the cloak, or get them both under it. It was not only the safest, but also the largest. It had plenty of room for two people to share comfortably. Harry saw that Draco was already in the stall waiting for him when he got there. He stayed under the cloak using the moment to admire Draco's features. He loved how Draco's hair laid across his forehead at a different angles. He focused on Draco's lips thinking about how soft they were. Draco turned around for a moment and Harry took the opportunity to wrap his arms around him from behind. Draco jumped startled. "Bloody hell! Why would you do that, are you trying to give me a heart attack love?" Harry pulled away and took the cloak off. He pulled Draco into a hug. "Of course not, but I love surprising you." Draco returned Harry's hug, neither one let go for a while. Finally Draco pulled away. He cupped Harry's face in his hand and lightly stroked his cheek. "I've missed you. It's been far to long this time." Harry nodded his agreement. It had been nearly a month since they had done this last. "It's been hard with all of Umbridge's rules. It doesn't help she has it out for me anyways." Umbridge seemed to constantly be watching Harry. Draco looked at Harry curiously. "What makes you say that?" Harry thought back to the detention he had served for her. Draco still hadn't seen the scars on his hands, he hadn't been close enough to look yet. Harry knew would probably see them tonight however and he decided he might as well get it over with now. Harry put his hand in Draco's palm down. Draco looked at him confused before looking down. He gasped when he saw the words engraved into Harry's hand. "I will destroy her! How dare she do this to you! I will have my father get her thrown out of the school!" Harry knew this would happen and was already shaking his head. "Draco do you hear yourself? Your father would not care and you know it." Draco looked down at the floor. "I know but I have to do something, we have to do something." Harry was shaking his head. Hermione had said the same thing. "No I'm going to handle this my way. I'm not telling anyone, it'll only get worse. But I don't want to spend our time talking about her. We don't have long as it is." Draco looked back into Harry's eyes. He knew Draco wasn't happy with Harry's decision but he knew he would respect his wishes. Harry leaned in and kissed Draco. Draco kissed him back. Harry pushed him against the wall and put his hands on his chest. Draco was running his hands all over Harry's back, and he made his way down to Harry's bum caressing it. Harry felt a shiver of pleasure go down his spine at the feel of Draco's hands on his body. Harry let his hands roam over Draco's chest and he began to unbutton his shirt. Harry moved his head to kiss Draco's exposed skin as he removed his shirt. Draco sighed with pleasure and brought harry back in to a standing position and removed his shirt as well. The boys were both removing their pants when they heard someone walk into the bathroom. Draco looked up startled while Harry grabbed his clothes and the cloak and threw it over the two of them. They stood there quietly waiting. They heard footsteps walking towards what sounded like the urinals. Harry could see the fear on Draco's face and he pulled him into a hug. As he was hugging him Harry felt his member grow at the feel of Draco's body. He couldn't resist kissing Draco. Draco was unresponsive at first as he strained to listen but he couldn't help himself. The boys kept as quiet as possible. Suddenly they heard a second pair of footsteps. "Neville?" Harry stopped as he heard Luna's voice. "I'm over here." It was Neville. Harry pulled out the marauder's map. He looked in the bathroom and sure enough there were four sets of footprints. His, Malfoy's, Neville's and Luna's. Harry and Draco looked at each other confused until they noticed Neville and Luna's footsteps becoming interlocked together. Harry realized that they two must be meeting in secret. Harry knew that they wold be stuck hiding like this for a while. He leaned in close and whispered into Draco's ear. "I think we're going to have to stay like this for a while. We can still be together we just have to be quiet. It's up to you." Draco nodded at Harry and the boys both removed their boxers. The boys started to kiss passionately, but neither one made a sound. Harry felt his skin tingling wherever Draco touched his body. Draco gripped his manhood and he almost gasped out loud, but he stayed silent. Draco stopped kissing Harry and pushed him up against the stall. Harry felt his stomach knot with excitement as he thought of what was coming next. He felt Draco's shaft rub against his legs and he shivered against the wall. Draco whispered the spell for lubrication then spread it over him thoroughly. He felt the coolness of the lube rub against his backside and he spread his legs wide. He almost gasped out loud as he felt Draco push into him slowly. Draco slid inside him gently and Harry pushed up against him to speed him up. Draco whispered into his ear "Someone's a little impatient today." Harry let out a very quiet whimper. Suddenly both boys heard a very feminine gasp coming from outside the stall. Harry realized Luna was having just as good of a time. Draco slid himself out slowly then slammed into Harry as hard as he could. Harry had to bite onto part of his cloak just to stay silent. Draco continued to slide out slowly the ram hard back into Harry. Soon he picked up speed and Harry was matching him in rhythm. The boys kept going at it until Harry felt the very familiar feeling of euphoria filling his body. Draco pushed into him one more time and Harry's body bucked with pleasure. Draco pummeled into Harry a few more times before he to exploded with an orgasm. Harry realized his member was dripping with his orgasm. Draco pulled out and both boys used the toilet paper in the stall to clean up. They soon heard shrieks of pleasure coming from outside the stall. The boys looked at each other and snickered before pulling each other into a living embrace. Harry whispered into Draco's ear again. "I love you. I love you more than anything on this earth." Draco whispered back."I love you too Harry. So very much, don't ever leave." Harry and Draco sat down leaning against the wall with Harry in Draco's lap. They heard the sounds of footsteps leaving the bathroom and Harry checked the map again. They were alone. The boys sat there for a while enjoying the moment. Harry felt himself falling asleep. Draco kissed him awake and they both got dressed. Draco walked Harry to the bathroom door and kissed him goodbye. "Until next time my dear." Harry watched as Draco walked towards the dungeons before he turned and started towards the Gryffindor dormitories. He snuck into bed and noticed Neville was sleeping with a smile on his face. Harry smiled to himself knowing exactly how he felt. Harry quietly put his cloak in his trunk then got back into bed. He fell asleep almost instantly and dreamed of a time when he and Draco would no longer have to hide their love in a bathroom stall.


End file.
